


Stripped

by ashes0909, FestiveFerret



Series: Held [61]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clothing, Dom/sub, M/M, Stripping, control play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: “Help me get undressed?”





	Stripped

**Author's Note:**

> For Ferret and ashes0909's shared bingo square "stripping"

Steve was putting the last touches on his still life sketch when the elevator doors opened. It was late, far past the hour Tony usually came home these days, and he looked exhausted. He was resting his head against the back of the elevator, eyes closed like he’d needed the rest, even though he was already halfway into the apartment. Steve watched him take two deep breaths and open his eyes.

They raked across the living room until they landed on Steve, and then it all slipped away - the exhausted tilt of his shoulders, the frustrated wrinkle in his forehead - replaced by a sleepy smile. He walked over to Steve, dragging a lazy hand over the back of the couch until he reached Steve's hair then continued to stroke his way through the strands. Steve rolled his head on the back of the cushion and received a kiss from Tony.  “Welcome home,” Steve whispered when he pulled away.

Tony’s hand continued its journey over Steve’s arm, to grip his hand and pull him up from the couch. In silence, Tony led him to the bedroom, stopping when they were by their dresser. “You look dead on your feet,” Steve observed. 

“Not that far from it.” Tony stretched, pulling the dress shirt tight against his chest and bunching his suit jacket along his shoulders. When he resettled, his half-smirk was teasing, even through his exhaustion. “Help me get undressed?” 

Steve nodded, and Tony pulled at the bottom of the suit jacket and stood up straight. The seams along the shoulders hid the muscles Steve knew were underneath.

“Well?” Tony prompted, and Steve stepped forward, stopping behind Tony and running his hands over his shoulders, feeling the muscle he’d just been thinking about. But he didn’t linger long, moving his hands over his shoulders to the lapels of his suit jacket. Tony bent his arms back for Steve, letting the jacket fall away from his back. 

Steve ran his hands over Tony’s shirt-clad back one more time, before walking around and starting on the buttons. Tony’s gaze was on him, Steve could feel it. When he flicked his attention to Tony’s face he wasn’t surprised to meet his eye. “Have I ever told you how much I love your hands? I must’ve, at some point, but every time you run them along me like that, I’m reminded. And with only a bit of focus, you’re able to use those huge hands to do something delicate, like undo my cufflinks.” Tony’s hands came up so Steve could do exactly that. 

Steve paid extra attention to the way his hands slipped the cufflink through the buttonhole. The bare skin of Tony's wrist broke through the cuff. Steve wanted to touch more, so he brushed his finger along the slip of skin, feeling Tony’s pulse quicken under the contact. “I like touching you,” Steve whispered, and it was as if all that existed was the velvety caress of Tony’s wrist. 

“I know.” Tony smirked. “You can keep touching me up here.” Tony tapped his dress shirt buttons with his free hand. 

Steve felt his cheeks warm, remembering what had started this whole thing in the first place: Tony’s request. He carefully slipped the rest of the buttons through the holes, then tugged open the dress shirt's sides, so that the thin undershirt showed, a hint of the arc reactor blue shining through. 

Steve imagined running his hands over the cotton, but instead he moved to Tony’s belt. He tugged at the leather until it pulled free of the buckle, then slid it through each loop of his dress pants. It wasn’t until he finished draping the belt over the jacket on the dresser and moved back to Tony’s pants that his breath caught. Tony chuckled at his hesitation. “It might make it a little more difficult for you to pull down the zipper, but I assure you my hard-on shouldn’t impede you much more than that.”

His tone brought another blush to Steve’s cheeks, but he continued his task, slipping the dress pants' button through and then tugging at the zipper. His thumb hit Tony’s cock first, but he kept unzipping, even as his mouth watered. Dropping to his knees to push the pants down the rest of Tony’s legs made him have to swallow against the rising desire. He wasn’t sure what Tony’s play was, where this was going, and if he’d get to continuing touching Tony once he finished undressing him, or if he had other plans for Steve. A part of him almost wanted to drag it out, make it last longer than it needed. 

Above him, Tony chuckled softy, a hand coming to rest on Steve’s head as Steve continued his task, slipping off one shoe and then another, before going back and doing the same with each pant leg. He sat back on his heels and looked up at Tony, in just his undershirt, boxer briefs and socks. He looked beautiful. 

“You look like you think you’re done.” Tony smirked. “But I’m still wearing clothes.” 

The tent in Tony’s boxer briefs was like a beacon, tempting him to lean in. He could lick it through the fabric, just a little but--No. Instead, he stood back up, fisting the hem of Tony’s undershirt on the way up, dragging his hands along Tony’s chest as he bunched the shirt up and off.

The light of the arc reactor added a hue to the room, made Tony’s cheeks look as dark and flushed as Steve’s felt. He moved quickly after that, gripping his boxer briefs and falling back to his knees to remove them in the same way as his pants. Tony’s grip was harder this time, when he held onto Steve’s hair for balance as Steve removed his socks. 

Tony’s arousal was evident between them, and the thought that helping to undress Tony was making that hard caused a rush of satisfaction to run through him. Steve sat back on his heels again, and this time Tony stepped closer. He had a loose hand around his cock, and neither of them spoke, he just brushed the head against Steve’s lips before he opened them, eager, wanting, taking every inch Tony gave him. 

Stripped naked and bare, Tony took Steve’s mouth, then tugged him onto the bed and took him again. Devouring and claiming him well into the night.

**

Steve woke ten minutes before Tony's alarm went off and spent nine of them watching Tony's chest rise and fall in the soft morning light. With a minute left, Steve crawled over Tony and pressed a line of kisses across his brow. Tony's eyes flickered open and Steve drew him into a heated kiss, rolling their bodies together.

"Mmm," Tony hummed. "Good morning to you, too."

"Tony." Steve traced the length of Tony's neck with more kisses. 

Tony's hands skated up either side of Steve's spine. "As much as I love where this is going, I have a meeting this morning that I really can't miss."

"I know…That's why I'm enjoying you while I can." Steve sucked a bruise under Tony's ribs, next to the ones from last night. 

All too soon, the alarm went off, and Steve reluctantly eased back and let Tony climb out of bed. Tony dragged his fingers along the stretch of Steve's leg as he padded off towards the bathroom. Steve pulled out Tony's tablet and flicked through the morning news while the shower ran. He wanted nothing more than to slip into the bathroom and help soap Tony up, but he knew neither of them would ever get out of the penthouse if he did. 

Tony reappeared, shiny and damp, and dried himself off, styling his hair in the mirror over the dresser. He turned back to Steve, still naked and beckoned him over. Steve levitated out of bed and landed in front of Tony. Tony pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Help me get dressed?" he asked.

Steve swallowed then nodded. Tony directed him into the closet, to the suit he wanted, and then to the dresser to find an undershirt, socks, and underwear. 

Steve lay them out carefully on the bed then knelt at Tony's feet, holding out his boxer briefs. Tony stepped into each leg hole, and Steve lifted them up to his hips, sliding his mouth up Tony's skin to lead their way. The undershirt came next, Steve standing again to straighten it over Tony's chest. It covered the dark marks Steve's teeth had left over Tony's chest and stomach, and Steve couldn't help but rub the pad of his thumb over each one as he obscured them. He smoothed it over the arc reactor, pressing the cloth tight over the glass so the blue light would shine through, then followed his fingers with a soft kiss.

Tony rested his hand on Steve's shoulder as he stepped into his pants, and when Steve worked the button closed, his knuckled grazed Tony's cock and he found he was half-hard. Memories of last night rushed through Steve, and that was the only push he needed to harden himself, still naked in front of Tony. Tony's eyes drifted down his body, and Steve preened under the attention, twisting and stretching to show himself off. 

The crisp, white shirt snapped tight over Tony's shoulders, and Steve smoothed it into place then started on the buttons. He folded each one carefully through its hole, more and more of Tony disappearing with each one. He felt like one of the bots that helped Tony into the armour - precise, delicate, needed.

Tony leaned forward as Steve reached the bottom button and breathed hot hair on the back of Steve's neck, sending a shiver straight down to his toes. 

Steve had to undo Tony's pants again to tuck his shirt into it, letting his hands slide lower than was really necessary as he folded it down. Tony swelled under his touch, and Steve's mouth watered, wanting that length inside him again. When he rolled his muscles he could still feel a barely-there soreness from the night before that had him throbbing with need. 

Steve smoothed Tony's silk tie between his fingers then looped it around his neck. Tony tipped his chin up to allow him access, and Steve couldn't help but to press a soft, chaste kiss to the underside of Tony's jaw, making him chuckle. 

It took all of Steve's focus to loop the tie backwards. His breath caught as he tightened it around Tony's throat, a thousand memories of Tony tightening ropes around his wrists flooding his mind. Steve held out the jacket, and Tony shrugged into it then Steve fell to his knees again. He lifted each of Tony's feet and eased a sock and then a shoe on, tying them then flattening down the laces. Finished, he leaned forward until his forehead hit Tony's knees.

Fingers curled through his hair, and Steve looked up and found Tony looking at him, eyes on fire with intense emotion. A tug drew Steve to his feet, and Tony pulled him into a heated kiss. "I love you so much," Tony murmured when he pulled back. "Thank you."

"I love you, too," Steve said, surprised to find his voice as soft and mushy as it was after an hour of giving in to Tony's control.

"I'll see you tonight." Tony stroked his fingers along Steve's jaw then walked out of their bedroom, impeccable and beautiful in his perfect suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find us on tumblr at festiveferret.tumblr.com and ashes0909.tumblr.com <3


End file.
